Antes De La Entrada A Hogwarts
by Vicky's Angel
Summary: VERANO! entre 4ºaño y el 5º, no tiene nada que ver con los libros 5y6... es un HG y también RHr. Lo volví a subir porque estaba descolocado... ¡Espero que os guste!
1. La vida en Privet Drive

**Capitulo 1. La vida en Privet Drive**

Había finalizado ya su 4º año en Hogwarts, y como nunca, había tenido que ir a pasar el verano a casa de los Dursley. No comprendía porque debía estar allí "sufriendo", pero como era lo que ordenaba Dumbledore, así lo hacía...

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos días desde que volvió del colegio y Harry estaba en su habitación tranquilamente, cuando, de repente, escuchó unos ruidos raros dentro de su armario. Estaba asustado, no era que lo pensase, pero... ¿y si Voldemort, perdón, perdón, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, decidía ir a Privet Drive a atacarle¿o mandar a algún ser oscuro en su búsqueda? Voldemort había vuelto con mucha fuerza y todos sabían que se disponía a matar a Harry, este le había vencido con un año, en su primer curso de Hogwarts, a su recuerdo en segundo, y en cuarto había matado a un compañero suyo tras lo cual tuvieron una larga pelea, pero ¿y si ahora Harry no estaba preparado? En Privet Drive estaba solo, ningún mago podría ayudarle¿qué iba a hacer?

Tras estar un rato meditándolo, y suplicando para que Vernon no escuchase los golpes dentro de su armario, decidió ir a abrirlo para ver lo que pasaba o qué había dentro. No sin antes coger su varita, ya que los Dursley, después de enterarse de su relación con Sirius, este año habían cambiado de idea y le dejaban tener el material mágico en su habitación. Se acerco al armario y muy, pero que muy lentamente, abrió la puerta. De este salió un dementor de tamaño gigantesco. Él sabía que los dementores se habían hecho partidarios de Voldemort y Harry creía que le venia a dar un beso (con el que los dementores absorben el alma del ser y solo le dejan su cuerpo, vagando por el mundo sin sentido de vida). A la vez que este apareció, Harry comenzó a escuchar a su madre gritando. _No, a Harry no, por favor¡¡¡ten piedad! Y más tarde una voz siseante riéndose y disfrutando de aquel horrible momento._

Harry, sabiendo perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, se concentró en un recuerdo muy feliz y lanzó un gran: _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Este dio al dementor de lleno, pero no sucedió nada, entonces Harry se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, eso no era un dementor, era un boggart. Y concentrándose en algo tan irrisorio como podía ser Dudley bailando claqué, soltó un: _RIDDIKULO! _Y tras una cómica metamorfosis, el ser se esfumó.

A Harry le pareció extremadamente raro que hubiera un boggart en su armario, ya que son seres mágicos, que como tal, viven en el mundo mágico, y el estaba en el nº4 de Privet Drive, el lugar menos mágico de toda Gran Bretaña, y sin exagerar, del mundo entero. Así que sin dudarlo dos veces, decidió escribir una carta a su querido padrino Sirius Black:

**Hola Sirius:**

**Esta noche me a sucedido algo muy extraño, e oído ruidos en mi armario, no te preocupes, no era ningún partidario de Voldemort. Pero era un boggart¡en mi armario¿por qué estaba aquí? Se supone que vive en el mundo mágico¿no?. Bueno por aquí mas o menos todo bien, con los Dursley como siempre.**

**Una cosa más, la cicatriz no me duele, pero se me esta poniendo de un color extraño. ¿Qué me estará pasando?.**

**Espero que tu estés bien.**

**Abrazos de tu ahijado preferido**

**HaRRy**

Cuando acabó, se tumbo en la cama y pensó que en muy pocos días le habían pasado muchas cosas. La cicatriz le estaba cambiando de color, un boggart apareció en su armario, y los Dursley, que no se lo quiso contar a Sirius, le trataban mucho mejor. Su tío Vernon no le miraba de reojo ni le hablaba con asco, su tía petunia no le obligaba a preparar el desayuno, ni a cortar el césped, ni a hacer las tareas del hogar, aunque, por supuesto Dudley, estaba como siempre. Tía petunia obligaba a Dursley a seguir la dieta que le mandó la enfermera del colegio, mientras los demás comían como si nada, y en ocasiones, hasta hartarse, sobre todo Harry que como por fin le dejaban comer, aprovechaba.

Después de tanto pensar, le venció el sueño y se quedó dormido soñando, con alguien que a Harry le parecía muy raro soñar, estaba soñando con… GINNY WEASLEY! _Soñaba que la veía en ese mismo momento durmiendo en su cama, con su pelo pelirrojo cayéndole sobre su hermosa cara. Y luego, ella despertaba y se encontraba a Harry sentado en su cama, y lo único que hacia ella era levantarse y darle un cálido beso en la mejilla._ En este momento Harry se volvió a despertar pensando en Ginny, tanto pensaba en ella, que se dio cuenta de que ya no era solamente la hermanita pequeña de Ron, sino como una joven que llamaba claramente su atención, con su pelo rojo-anaranjado, que hacía un contraste perfecto con su piel pálida y llena de pecas, sus ojos castaños, con un ligero toque verdoso que simplemente hacían que se viera perfecta. Ella le gustaba y querría tenerla como algo más que una amiga.

Pero en el instante en el que Harry despertó, otra persona, de cabello como el fuego y catorce años de edad, despertó pensando en Harry Potter. Aquella niña se llamaba Ginny Weasley y sabía que estaba enamorada de Harry, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que realmente era cierto, no eran niñerías ni tonterías de su imaginación, puesto que ya no era una cría. Acababa de tener un sueño, _Harry estaba tendido en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente, ella se acercaba y le acariciaba lentamente la mejilla, el despertaba, se incorporaba, y la daba un cálido beso en la mejilla._

Este sueño les hizo pensar a los dos, pero claro, todo esto sin saber la reciprocidad del sueño y de los sentimientos. A Harry siempre le habían dicho que la menor de los Weales estaba enamorada de él, nunca quiso parpar a pensar sobre ello, pero...¿y ahora? Se levantó y paseó por la habitación. Ginny sabía lo que todo el mundo comentaba sobre sus sentimientos hacia Harry, pero ella le esperaba a él, una pequeña señal suya que la hiciese comprender que él sentía lo mismo y no eran imaginaciones suyas, por lo que se levantó de su cama e hizo exactamente lo mismo que Harry. Finalmente, los dos se sentaron en sus escritorios y se escribieron cartas revelándose su sueño y sus sentimientos y por supuesto, esperando una buena respuesta por la mañana.

Ginny sin armar barullo y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, cogió a Hermes, la lechuza de Percy, a lo que Harry cogió a Hedwig y se enviaron las cartas, que llegaron a sus destinos a la vez, pero debido a la hora, al cansancio y a todo lo nuevo descubierto esa noche, los dos se habían caído en los brazos de morfeo y no pudieron leer la carta hasta la mañana siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron encontrando una carta en su mesilla de noche y a sus lechuzas en sus respectivas jaulas. Al leer las cartas se quedaron asombrados. Harry, porque todo el mundo sabía que a Ginny le gustaba él, pero ella nunca se había atrevido a contárselo. Y Ginny, porque en ese momento era feliz al recibir por fin, la esperada señal de Harry hablándola de sus sentimientos hacia él. Aquella mañana bajaron felices a desayunar NdA- dejams a ginny, seguims kn harry sobre todo, al ver a Dudley muerto de hambre mirando el plato de Harry que tenia tostadas, huevos fritos y bacon.

Si a alguien le suena es que le e vueto a subir, he corregido alguns fallos de escritura, pero eske esta historia la escribi ace muxisimo, lo unico que e exo a sido corregirla y kiza ampliarla un pokitin, tengo más capitulos...algen kere? aunk sea una sola persona, los subire!

Muxas asias to2 los k lo ayan leido! y si no les importa dejar un review...jijiji

los agredecere enormemente!

Se que es cortita, pero reo que a medida que se avanza los capitulos son + grandes!

ViKy-KRuM


	2. La sorpresa de alguien inesperado

Capitulo 2.La sorpresa de alguien inesperado Ese día fue el mejor en casa de los Dursley, ya que estos, se fueron al Londres centro y dejaron a Harry solo en casa. Aunque el plan en un principio era llevar también a Harry, pero este, conociendo a sus tíos añadió con voz pesada:

- _Bueno, entonces, cuando volvamos_ - poniendo cara de aburrimiento- _le escribiré una carta a mi padrino, contándole nuestra excursión._

Esto siempre provocaba pánico a sus tíos, ya que Harry les contado todo la historia sobre su padrino, eso si, pasando sin querer un detalle por alto, que era inocente de todos los cargos que le atribuían, y por lo tanto, imponía bastante menos que un gusarajo con sombrero... Pero estos estaban aterrorizados, así que en cierto modo, le dejaban hacer lo que quería.

Como estaba solo en casa, vio un poco la tele, escucho música... Pero, sin duda, lo mas divertido fue, jugar con los artículos de broma que le habían regalado los hermanos Weasley: varitas que se transforman, bengalas que se encienden con la humedad... Y lo mejor, sin que nadie se diese cuenta y con sigilo (aunque estuviese solo en casa) metió unas cuantas galletas de canario en el cajón de ropa de Dudley, y otros tanto caramelos longilinguos en el bolsillo de su cazadora favorita (realmente, la única que le abrochaba completamente...)

Pero se aburría terriblemente de jugar solo, así que decidió escribir a Ron, su mejor amigo, pero tampoco sabía muy bien que contarle, por lo que tanteo un poco todos los campos:

**Hola Ron:**

**¿Qué tal estas¿Cómo va todo¿Qué tal la madriguera¿Qué tal la familia Weasley¡Uff, qué de preguntas! Por aquí va todo bien, los muggles ya no me tratan tan bien como antes, no es que este disfrutando demasiado, pero por lo menos no "sufro" jejeje. Esta tarde me han dejado solo en casa¡ni tan mal¡Oye¿tu has recibido carta de Mione? Yo todavía no, estoy algo preocupado, porque aunque este en Bulgaria, si es que esta allí, no se olvidaría de escribirnos¿no? Somos sus mejores amigos... Y ya para terminar con las preguntas, jejeje¿ha pasado algo interesante en el mundo mágico¿Algo que deba saber? Bueno, si es así mándame noticias. ¡Qué me tenéis abandonado!**

**Un abrazo**

**HaRRy**

Cogió el pergamino, lo enrolló y lo ató a la pata de Hedwig, su impecable lechuza. La soltó por la ventana y esta salió volando mientras Harry la observaba.

Siguió mirando por su ventana, a pesar de que Hedwig ya había desaparecido, pero de pronto vio a lo lejos una gran figura parda y alada que directamente entró en su habitación y se posó sobre su cama. Harry la observó, pero realmente no le sonaba, por lo que se acercó a ella y la desató el pergamino que tenia en su pata. Miro la letra del sobre y seguía sin sonarle para nada, por lo que lo abrió y comenzó a leerla:

**Hola Harry:**

**¿Qué tal estás? Siento mucho que Hermy no te haya escrito estos días, hemos tenido muchas cosas que hacer en lo que va de verano. Supongo que todavía te preguntarás quién soy. Conocerme, creo que ya me conoces, soy Vicktor Krum. Te escribo de parte de Hermy, para decirte que esta bien, nos lo estamos pasando estupendamente aquí en Bulgaria, pero esos sí¡os echa muchísimo de menos!. Te quería hacer una pregunta ¿Tu querrías venir a pasar lo que queda de verano a Bulgaria? Aunque igual no te lo pareciera (sí, lo sé, es de familia, somos algo "cerrados"), me caíste muy bien en el torno de los TRES MAGOS (4 en realidad...) y me apetecería que vinieras aquí unos días. Podríamos jugar al quidditch y te ayudaría por supuesto, a perfeccionar el Amago de Wronski y demás jugadas, si tu quieres, claro. Espero que aceptes... Si lo haces, contéstame y sitúate el 20 de Julio a las 12:00 de la mañana junto a la ventana de tu habitación, pasaremos Hermy y yo a buscarte. No te preocupes, Hermy me ha puesto al tanto de lo que sucede con tus tíos, seremos muy discretos y tendremos cuidado.**

**Recuerdos**

**ViKy**

**P.D. ¿tanto se nota que este inglés no es mío? Vale, vale, uso un traductor que me ha dejado Hermy... Para que me entendieses...¡Ideas suyas!**

Harry se quedo realmente asombrado por la carta de Krum, pero eso sí, no se lo pensó dos veces y envío una respuesta clara y directa:

En ese caso... ¡Hasta el 20 de Julio a las 12.00! Lo pasaremos bien... 

No le imporataba lo que dijesen los Dursley, aunque de todas maneras, sabía que finalmente dirían que sí solo para librarse de él. Sino, poseía su arma secreta: _Sirius Black _

Pero luego se puso a pensar más detenidamente en lo que decía aquella carta. _Mione había estado muy ocupada estos días para escribirle._ Pero... ¿Por qué estaría tan ocupada con Krum? y luego el: _Te escribo de parte de Hermy_ ¿Qué pasa, ella no puede escribir solita? Todo eso sonaba muy extraño. Mione y Krum se llevaban muy bien¿que estarían haciendo ellos dos solos en Bulgaria?

Al de unos instantes, buscó la lechuza, que debía ser de Krum. Esta, se había cambiado de lugar y ya no estaba encima de la cama, sino en el bebedero de Hedwig, en el lugar de su lechuza, que ahora sí que esperaba con impaciencia, por las nuevas noticias que tendría que contarle a Ron sobre Mione y Krum. Le ató el pergamino a la pata y esta salió volando hacia el horizonte.

Harry se tumbó en su cama y se quedo pensando y pensando en Ginny, en la amistad y solo amistad que tenia con ella... Pero eso tenía que cambiar pronto...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

y aki el 2º cap! espero ke os guste!

reviews! ya sabeis


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.La despedida**

Harry pensaba en Ginny, solo tenia una amistad con ella, después del sueño que tuvieron los dos. Él la quería, pero en verano no podría estar con ella por que igual se iba de vacaciones con Krum y Hermione. Después de pensar en todo eso, decidió que lo mejor seria olvidarse del tema, por lo menos hasta que la pudiera ver a ella y hablarla de palabra.

Ese día, Harry, lo paso muy bien, no tuvo que cortar el césped como todo los años, tampoco tuvo que fregar ni que preparar la comida. Se acostó muy entrada ya la noche, ya que se había pasado toda la tarde haciendo sus deberes de pociones que eran de 5 folios y aunque consiguió terminarlos sin mucho esfuerzo se quedo muy cansado. Se tumbo en su cama y penso en Ginny, en lo enamorado que estaba ella y ella de el, siguió pensando y pensando hasta que al final lo venció el sueño.

Al día siguiente se levanto como cualquiera, pero se acordó de la carta que le había escrito a Sirius, y se dio cuenta que todavía no la había enviado y la tenia guardada en un cajón de su mesilla, así que cogió a Hedwig, le ato la carta a la pata y la hecho al vuelvo la observo mientras se perdía de vista en el horizonte.

Harry bajo rápidamente y le pregunto a su tío Vernon si le dejaba irse con Krum. Este, que esperaba un _¡NO! _por respuesta, se disponía a sacar el tema de Sirius cuando su tío Vernon dijo:

Puedes hacer lo que a ti mas te agrade, pero por favor, que no vengan dando el cante.

Harry se quedo muy asombrado por la respuesta y rápidamente contesto a su tío:

No vendrán por la chimenea, igual vienen volando en escobas, con un hechizo de invisibilidad, o algo así.

Muy bien Harry pues ¿cuando vienen? Tendrás que preparar todo tu equipaje.

Vienen el día 20 de Julio a las 12:00 del mediodía.

De acuerdo, y ahora vete a desayunar que tu tía hoy a preparado tortitas y tostadas.

¡¡Vale!! – dijo Harry muy agradado y se fue hacia la cocina donde desayuno todo lo que quiso y más mientras Dudley solamente podía comer una tostada sin nada untado en ella o media tortita bañada en leche solamente a la que él aborrecía.

Los días pasaron muy rápido, aparte de porque sus tíos no le odiaban y le dejaban solo en casa o hacer lo que quisiera, incluso jugar con el ordenador de Dudley. El día 20 llego pronto y Harry preparo todo muy pronto por la mañana. El desayuno, que fue muy pronto, fue estupendo, su tía le preparo: Tortitas, tostadas, huevos fritos, beicon, chorizo, patatas fritas, salchichas y leche caliente con azúcar. Desayuno un montón. Y almorzó pronto, antes de que le vinieran a buscar, la comida fue exactamente lo mismo que el desayuno: De primero paella (receta Valenciana), ensalada y un poco de puré de patata para acompañar. De segundo un gigantesco filete de ternera con un montón de patatas fritas recién hechas y unas empanadillas de atún con tomate que estaban para chuparse los dedos. De postre un gran pedazo de tarta y un helado casero de sabor a fresa. ( n/a yo creo que lo intentaban matar de empacho)

A las 11:30, justo después de almorzar, Harry ya había bajado todo su equipaje a la entrada, pero se preocupaba por Hedwig. La había enviado hacia 2 días a buscar a Sirius, pero todavía no había vuelto. Si Hedwig volvía Privet Drive y no lo encontraba… que podría hacer. Decidió hablar con sus tíos, aunque fuera un caso perdido, ya que Hedwig no les haría caso, pero había que intentarlo, así que le dijo a su tío Vernon:

Tío, mi lechuza todavía no ha venido y me preguntaría si… - pero tío Vernon lo corto.

Si, no te preocupes, le avisaremos que te vas con tu amigo ese, el Weasley.

Harry estaba tan emocionada por lo que le había dicho su tío, que corrió hacia él y mientras le abrazaba soltó un ¡¡GRACIAS!! Que retumbo en toda la casa.

Pero lo que paso después fue lo más raro e imposible que Harry hubiera pensado en toda su vida. Tía Petunia corrió hacia él, y sin que le diera tiempo a darse cuenta los tres estaban abrazados, tan fuerte que parecía que no se iban a separar nunca. Dudley, miraba de lejos con cara de odio, aunque sus padres le consentían muchas cosas y le trataban muy bien ( hasta que comenzó su dieta ) nunca le habían abrazado con tanto cariño como con el que en ese momento abrazaban a Harry. Salió corriendo a su habitación y se encerró allí.

En ese instante se oyó una voz grave en su habitación, ya habían llegado Krum y Hermione. Harry se separo de sus dos tíos que lo abrazaban fuertemente. Corrió hasta su cuarto y vio a su amiga Hermione que venia a buscarle junto con Krum. Abrazo a Hermione como si no le hubiera visto desde hacia años. Con Krum no se abrazo, solo se dio la mano y se saludo.

Se despidió de los Dursley mientras Krum y Hermione sacaban el equipaje por la ventana. Nadie se entero de la forma tan emocional con la que se había despedido de los Dursley. Los tíos que le odiaron durante toda la vida, ahora se despedían de el como si fueran mas que sus tíos, sus padres, y este no les fuera a ver en años.

Harry subió en su escoba y salió por la ventana, Hermione y Krum hicieron lo mismo que él. Al sentarse se agarro fuertemente al palo de su escoba por que hacia un poco de viento ese día. Se despidió de los Dursley y emprendieron el vuelo hacia el horizonte, mientras sus dos tíos se despedían de él por la ventana de su habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.Bulgaria**

Harry y Krum estaban montados en sendas Saetas de Fuego, mientras que Hermione tenia una Nimbus 2001, nuevo modelo, con el palo de color plata. Mientras viajaban, Hermione y Krum le explicaban a Harry lo que habían estado haciendo en todo el verano. Le explicaron también por que no le habían escrito, o por que Hermione estaba tan ocupada:

Bueno, entonces ¿qué te parece que juegue como guardiana, en la posición de Wood, en el equipo de quiddich de Gryfindor? ¿Eh, Harry?

Me parece genial, pero me tienes que demostrar que tal juegas, ¿eh Herm?

HaRRy, te lo digo de veRRdad, juega muy bien en esa posición de quiddich – añadió Krum.

A, que bien. Bueno, yo quería… - dijo Harry dubitativo - … quería preguntaros una cosa…

NO, ¡no salimos juntos! – dijeron Hermione y Krum al unísono.

Eh… vale. No lo decía por mi, tu ya sabes, ¿no Herm?

Creo que si lo sé - dijo en tono muy afirmativo.

Yo también lo sé, eh HaRRy…

¿Por que lo dices Vicktor?

Bueno, es poRR RRon, el año pasado se le notaba mucho que estaba coladito por Hermione.

Vale, veo que lo sabes. Por cierto, ya pronuncias bien el nombre de Hermione, ¿no?

Si, la veRRdad es que se me da, mas o menos mejoRR el idioma, es un poco complicado

Ellos iban formando un triángulo y llevaban las maletas en el centro del triángulo, flotando entre los tres, mediante un hechizo. Vicktor, que ya había terminado en la escuela, tenia muchos conocimientos mágicos y los hechizo, a los tres y al equipaje, para que fueran invisibles. Un hechizo que Harry y Hermione aprendieron, por si les hacia falta en algún momento:

El Hechizo es _Nonvisibile! _AcoRRdaRRos poRR si en algún momento os hace falta.

Y el contra-hechizo, para volvernos visibles otra vez, ¿cuál es?

Es muy simple _Visibile! _

¡¡Deacuerdo!! – dijeron Harry y Hermione recordándolo, para algún momento necesario.

El viaje transcurrió muy divertido, pero largo, ya que Bulgaria estaba muy lejos. Pero ellos tenían una Nimbus 2001 y dos Saetas de Fuego, con eso nadie los podía alcanzar, eran muy rápidos.

Cuando llegaron, Harry reconocio delante de la casa a dos personas, le sonaban mucho. Luego se dio cuenta de que eran los padres de Vicktor y les había visto en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, del año anterior.

Krum hablaba con sus padres en un búlgaro muy rápido, pero al de un minuto, Harry ya estaba en una habitación con tres camas. Las tres camas eran grandes, una tenia una colcha de color dorado, y con signos, como un snich dorado, la otra tenia una colcha del color de una quaffle con las marcas de las costuras y la tercera tenia una colcha blanca. Harry comenzó a deshacer su equipaje y en ese momento Vicktor le dijo:

Tu cama es la de la colcha blanca. Como no sabíamos cual queRRias, te dejo que la escojas. En ese aRRmario tienes muchas colchas, escoge una y ella sola se colocaRRa en la cama.

Que divertido, ¿no?

Si, bueno Herm y yo nos vamos a preparar el campo de quiddich. Baja cuando acabes de colocar el equipaje.

Harry acabo de organizar su equipaje y se fue al armario para ver las colchas. Había mas de cincuenta, pero Harry vio al momento la que el quería. Todas eran de quiddich, por lo tanto a el la pelota que mas le gustaba era el sinch dorado. Así que vio una que era perfecta para el. En esta estaban todos los snich dorados que habían existido, había uno que era casi de color bronce con unas alas enormes, otro era un sniget... Así había mas de veinte tipos distintos de snich dorado.

Al escoger la colcha, esta desapareció, en su lugar apareció una de color blanco. Miro a su cama y en ella había una de color rojo, llena de sinch dorados.

Después de acabar con su equipaje, material de la escuela y demás, cogió su Saeta de Fuego y salió de la habitación. Bajo por unas escaleras y se encostro en una enorme cocina. Al fondo de la habitación vio una puerta y salió por ella. Al salir se encontró con un enorme campo de quiddich, tenia el mismo tamaño que el del colegio, pero no estaba rodeado de gradas como el de Hogwarts. Al otro lado del campo vio a Hermione, que tenia el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y a Krum, cargando con un baúl que se movía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.Quidditch**

Después de acabar con su equipaje, material de la escuela y demás, cogió su Saeta de Fuego y salió de la habitación. Bajo por unas escaleras y se encostro en una enorme cocina. Al fondo de la habitación vio una puerta y salió por ella. Al salir se encontró con un enorme campo de quidditch, tenia el mismo tamaño que el del colegio, pero no estaba rodeado de gradas como el de Hogwarts. Al otro lado del campo vio a Hermione, que tenia el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y a Krum, cargando con un baúl que se movía.

Bueno, ¿jugamos? – pregunto Harry.

Sí – respondió Krum – Monten en sus escobas – dijo con una risita. Haciendo de arbitro de quidditch.

Montaron en sus escobas y subieron al aire. Hermione mostró a Harry cómo jugaba de guardiana, y Harry practico con la snitch contra Viktor:

¡Oye!, HaRRy, tu no eRRes nada malo en esto, as atRRapado la snitch más veces que yo. EspeRRo que cuando acabes el colegio, o antes, juegues en un equipo de quidditch. Me gustaRRia teneRRte como RRival, de veRRdad juegas muy bien.

¡Anda! No digas tonterías. Es que hoy e tenido mucha suerte. ¿Cómo voy a jugar mejor que el mejor jugador de quidditch? No me vengas con bobadas. Hoy he tenido mucha suerte y ya esta.

No, HaRRy, no seas modesto. Te lo digo de veRRdad, juegas muy bien. No has tenido sueRRte, la sueRRte en un buscadoRR de quidditch, no existe, es todo lo que sabes, aquí no hay sueRRte.

Vale, pues gracias por los halagos. Pero de verdad, no creo que sea para tanto. Vale, no será suerte, pero no creo que yo juegue mejor que tu, ¡es, realmente, imposible!

Y, ¿poRR qué no vas a jugaRR mejoRR que yo? Acaso te cRRees que yo soy peRRfecto. Ni mucho menos.

Bueno, pero tu eres el mejor jugador de quidditch…

Ya, pero siempre tiene que haber uno mejor que el anterior, ¿no?

Si, bueno… eso dicen, pero… no creo que sea mi caso, de verdad.

Bueno, pues tu di lo que quieRRas. PeRRo que no te soRRpRRenda que te fichen paRRa un buen equipo de quidditch dentRRo de muy poco, cuando tengas la edad suficiente.

Y, ¿cuál es la edad suficiente?

Ninguna, te pueden fichaRR ahora mismo.

Ah, pues bien.

¡Hey chicos!, ¿de que hablaban? – apareció Hermione después de acabar con la maquina que la disparaba quaffles para pararlas.

Nada, de lo bien que juega HaRRy al quidditch, me ha ganado atRRapando la snitch.

¿¡Qué bien Harry, no!? – grito Hermione feliz saltando de alegría (n/a: no creo que sea para tanto, ¿no creen?)

Si, bueno, tampoco creo que haya sido para tanto. La próxima vez seguro que me gana el.

Que no HaRRy, que pesado te pones – decía Krum – me paRRece que juegas muy bien.

Venga, anda, deja de decir tonterías.

Bueno, como quieRRas, peRRo tu ya veRRas dentRRo de un tiempo. Menuda soRRpRResa te vas a llevaRR cuando te fiche algún entRRenadoRR.

¡Hey, ya, dejen de discutir! Que pesaditos que se ponen los hombres con el quidditch.

ERRa bRRoma – dijo Krum – quieRRo deciRR que no discutíamos, tan solo hablábamos.

Eso, era tan solo… una charla – añadió Harry.

¡Pues menuda forma tiene de discutir! ¡No hay quien les entienda! ¡Hombres! Son un caso a parte.

¡OYE! – dijeron los dos mientras se reían y hacían que daban golpecitos a Hermione por su comentario.

Espero que sea eso, porque es el primer día y no quiero discutir, ni verles discutir.

Creo que ya es un poco tarde, ¿no Viktor? ¿Por que no entramos en casa? – pregunto Harry.

Por mi si Viktor – dijo Hermione – que creo que estamos cansados, después del viaje y este entrenamiento.

DeacueRRdo.

Entraron en la casa, subieron a la habitación y cuando se disponían a cambiarse,

Harry se hizo una pregunta: >

Bueno - dijo Hermione vestida todavía y con un montón de ropa en la mano – me voy a dar una ducha en mi baño.

Harry estaba un poco alucinado:

Hey, HaRRy, no te he explicado, si te das cuenta, detRRas de tu cama hay una pueRRta, da a tu baño. Aquí tenemos un baño paRRa cada uno, paRRa no teneRR pRRoblemas.

Vale, muchas gracias Viktor.

Después, vio a Viktor desaparecer por detrás de su cama, mientras iba a su baño.

Harry cogió su ropa y se metió así en el baño. Este era muy espacioso. Con una bañera con ducha muy grande. Harry dejo su ropa en un mostrador que había, se desvistió (n/a: Quien pudiera estar allí, jeje XD), y se metió a la ducha. En ese momento solo había una cosa que pasaba por su cabeza, Ginny. Ya no la veía como la hermana pequeña de Ron, ni como una niña un año más pequeña que él. Una niña a la que había salvado de que muriese. La veía como una adolescente de 14 años. Muy guapa, con su pelo largo, pelirrojo y sedoso. Su piel blanca y con pecas en su hermosa cara. Esas curvas de su cuerpo, tan bien formadas. Esos labios colorados y carnosos, deliciosos para besar y aprovecharlos, apoderarse de ellos, de sus labios, y apoderarse de ella. Le gustaba, se estaba enamorando de Ginny, o ¿ya lo estaba? No lo sabia, pero sabia que la quería, y que la conseguiría fuera como fuese, de cualquier manera.

Mientras tanto, en otro baño. Hermione estaba pensando en Hogwarts, pero en cada recuerdo feliz que tenia de este lugar, le aparecía el recuerdo de Ron. Desde el baile de 4º curso, los celos de Ron, la hacían verle con ojos distintos. ¿Ojos de enamorada? Eso era lo que ella pensaba, pero no estaba del todo segura. Su pelo rojo, sus pecas repartidas por su bella cara. Su musculoso cuerpo, ya que, aunque no hacia quidditch, hacia mucho ejercicio físico, como correr y nadar en el lago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.El Rayo**

Después de sus correspondientes duchas bajaron a la cocina, ya que realmente se había hecho tarde después de un viaje en escoba y la tarde entrenando a quiddich tenían muchas ganas de sentarse a charlar mientras tomaban una rica cena. Pero mientras cenaban ocurrió algo inesperado:

Ha-ha-harry, ¿q-que te pasa a-ahí? – pregunto Herms muy asustada señalando a la frente de Harry.

No lo sé, ¿qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Tengo algo raro?

Harry se levanto y se fue a mirar en el espejo que había en el recibidor de la casa, al lado del comedor. Su cicatriz otra vez estaba adquiriendo un color verde. Ahora se lo tendría que contar a Herms.

Herms, ¿puedes venir un momento? – no es que no quisiese contárselo a Krum, pero cuanta menos gente lo supiese, mucho mejor.

Si, un momento, ahora voy – dijo ella.

Mira Herms, te lo tengo que contar, no se lo que me pasa, por lo tanto, hasta que no lo averigüe, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

¿Pero que pasa Harry? Dímelo – Hermione se estaba asustando mucho.

No es nada grave Herms, por lo menos eso creo yo, porque no me duele ni me molesta ni nada de eso… Bueno, desde hace un tiempo, de vez en cuando, la cicatriz de mi frente varia de color. ¿Me vas entendiendo?

Bueno – Herms asintió con un golpe de cabeza

La cicatriz no me duele, pero me parece extraño, le mande una carta a Sirius con Hedwid, pero no he recibido aun la contestación – añadió él pensando en su lechuza- Hermione, no te asustes, por favor – Harry estaba alucinado de la cara que estaba poniendo Hermione, él creía que se pondría histérica, se le saldrían los ojos (en sentido figurado) del susto y que correría a buscar el problema en algún libro. Pero su expresión era muy extraña.

¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? ¿Acaso no confías en mi? Sabes que soy tu mejor amiga, qué me puedes contar todo lo que te pase

Ya… si todo eso lo sé, pero… igual te preocupabas mucho y no podría consentir que estuvieses preocupada todo el verano en mi cicatriz. Lo siento, de verdad.

Vale, me parece un poco exagerado pero bien, de todas formas no estoy enfadada contigo, no tengo por que estarlo, ¿no? – pregunto

No

Bueno, no te puedo decir nada fijo, pero alguna vez leí las secuelas de algunas maldiciones. Por supuesto no viene nada del _Avada Kedavra_, ya que mueres instantáneamente después de que te la echen, no en tu caso, pero solo es uno y bueno, ya me entiendes. El caso, es que leí algunas secuelas por ejemplo de la maldición _Cruciatus_ y sé que puede dejar efectos secundarios en el cerebro, como dobles pensamientos y magulladuras y dolores en todo el cuerpo que jamas llegan a curarse, no en todos los casos, pero sí en algunos. Lo que te quiero decir, es que si encontramos alguna maldición que deje una cicatriz como la tuya, podríamos averiguar que te pasa.

Si, pues habrá que ponerse manos a la obra, aunque… Mientras estamos de vacaciones, ¿por qué no divertirnos un rato, no? – dijo divertido

Por supuesto que si, si no te importa, ya queda menos tiempo, además creo que estaría bien pasar unos días en la madriguera, para estar con Ron y eso.

Claro que si, creo que podríamos estar aquí hasta el día 10 o 15 de Agosto, ¿te parece?

Vale, vamos a decírselo a Krum…


End file.
